A Kiss Here And There
by TheFloatingSpirit
Summary: Women are just play toys, or so Chad thinks. What he doesn't know is the price of these so called "toys." He may be rich, smart, and handsome and all, but Sonny is not ordinary. Girls may come and go, but Sonny is staying. Whether he likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

_Chad's POV_

Pssh, women. I stared out after the sixteen years old female that was running out the door, entirely naked. I brought my hands to my head and leaned back against the bed headboard, clearly disappointed. She would rather have some drunk guy touch her than Chad Dylan Cooper? Unbelievable. My friend Nico knocked at the wide open door and asked, "Did you scare them off again?"

"More like she scared _me _off. I'm never dating another virgin again." I shook my head. "No, I'm never dating another 16 year olds."

"I told you they were feisty! Just yesterday, I had picked up this chick from the streets and you would not believe how much of a bitch she was! She kept on snapping at me whenever I touched her!"

"Why did you sleep with her then?" I readjusted my pillow and threw the girl's bra away, her breasts were too small for my liking, and fondled with her underwear for a bit.

"Her cleavage was huge. Plus, she was being harassed by a few men and she was fighting them like a man! I was interested to see in what she can do in bed, you know?" He yawned. "You should probably be getting some sleep for your meeting tomorrow."

"I don't care about that. All I have to do is convince my parents that I'm sick and they would leave me alone and I could bang another girl." I threw away the panties and patted my member.

"Right, right. You know Chad, it wouldn't hurt to find a true love out there." I was going to say something sarcastic, but he beat me to it. "Good night Chad."

I heard his foot steps echo down the hallway and then I covered myself with some blankets. What does he know? Women are just sex tools. They have no worth in life than please men and produce babies. If I didn't know any better, I would have just own women like properties and make money off of them.

* * *

_Sonny's POV_

"Thanks for leaving me last night." I grumbled, trying to vacuum the very skin off me. Whenever Marshall, our manager, look my way, I would instantly vacuum the table, which is highly odd as it is a glass top table. Today is a very special day though, and Marshall was stressing about it.

"I'm sorry girl, but you know I had a curfew! Gotta follow my beauty routine!" Tawni Hart said, applying some blush on her cheeks. So much for my best friend, nonetheless my co-worker.

"I was attacked by some rapers and touched by some hooligan!" I hissed at her, perhaps too loudly.

Marshall snapped his head to me and motioned for me to stop vacuuming. "Sonny, you work too hard, really. Take a break, we wouldn't want them to mistake you for a maid!"

I laughed, "Marshall, calm down! We're going to do fine! You can bet that you're going to get a raise seeing how we're such magnificent girls!" I saw Tawni giving herself a kiss and flirting with her mirror out of the corner of my eye. "Well, at least I am."

Marshall made a noise and he continued his pacing and hair pulling. I sighed and sat down next to Tawni. I couldn't believe how conceited she was of herself. The day that the biggest company will interview Tawni and me to have the job of assisting the boss! I even asked my dad for a new outfit, which made him give me several more bruises.

It didn't matter anyways, today was a special day and nothing could change it! I borrowed my mom's white blouse that showed more cleavage than the arms, and had to wear a skirt I made out of a curtain I stole at the office. It was super tight since my dad had thrown up on majority of it, and since washing the special fabric was too expensive, I had to use what was not ruined.

A ring echoed throughout the room, and Marshall fumbled with his pockets to get his cellphone. "This is Marshall Pike." He flashed us a smile, moving his lips to say that it was the company. "Yes sir, but we-no sir. It is fine. Mm-hmm. Yes, bye." He snapped his phone shut and turned so his back faced toward us. "Well, I have good news and bad news! Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The good news of course!" Tawni and I said in unison.

"Yes, er, well, um, we're meeting Chad Dylan Cooper instead! Isn't that exciting?" He moved his hands like this person was Justin Beiber or something.

"Ugh. _That _monster." Tawni rolled her eyes.

"Who is he?" I asked, standing up. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well, he's the boss's son. Apparently, you two girls might work with him instead! Well, aren't you lucky?"

"That person is always fucking another girl. He's all over the magazines." Tawni flipped her hair. "I don't want to work with him no matter what."

"But Tawni! How bad can he be? Besides, I need the money!"

"Well you can do that without me!" Tawni stood up. "I believe Marshall hasn't told us the bad news yet."

I glanced at Marshall and I saw him wince. "He wants a personal assistant instead of a professional one."

"Ha ha!" Tawni slapped her thigh. "This gets better and better! Come on Sonny, where's your bright point of view? Go and get the job! You do need the money, right?"

"Well, I guess, but what do you mean by personal-"

I got pushed out the door and heard it slammed behind me. Marshall yelled that Chad was in the lobby, and I could still hear Tawni laughing. Well, if I could get away from my father, then what's there to lose? I put on one of my sunniest smiles and walked down the hallway.

* * *

I saw a blonde man with crystal blue eyes with a swarm of girls around him. Is that really him? I hesitated. Is he really one of those people who would play with girls? I took a deep breath and continued on. "Mr. Cooper? Hi, I'm Sonny-"

"Oh great, you finally arrived." He motioned the girls away and looked me up and down, stopping at my breasts. I blushed and shifted onto my feet. "I guess coming here wasn't a waste of my time." He motioned to the seat next to him. I sat down, farthest away as possible.

"So, Sonny Monroe. What happened to your friend, Tawni Hart?" He asked, leaning towards me.

"She-" Crap. What was I going to say? That she thought he is a monster? No, that would be too mean. "She was away on some errand."

"Huh, she's too busy to meet Chad Dylan Cooper? Wow." He then looked me in the eye, "So Sonny, what's your bra size? How much do you weigh? Do you have a boyfriend?"

I got caught back for a minute. "_Excuse _me?"

"Never mind, I can tell. You're a size C36, you weigh 116 pounds, and you don't have a boyfriend."

I scoffed at how correct he is. And how he is so arrogant. "I can not believe you!" I stood up. "You are what they say! You're just some...some...some prostitute!"

Chad gasped, "I am offended! You should know that the girls do not pay me a bit! I generously offer them it!"

"That's even more horrible! You're just some-" I got interrupted by the crash of his lips on mine. I stared at him, wide-eyed, and stumbled a bit when he pulled back abruptly. I gasped for air. The kiss was so violent that I shuddered at the impact.

He licked his lips for a bit, staring at me mischievously. "You had no permission to kiss me!" I said, angrily. I shook my finger at him.

He smirked. "You're hired, but you have to answer this question first."

"I don't think I would want to work with you!" I yelled, walking away.

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Fine then."

"Fine!"

"Good!"

I mocked him, "Good!"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen!" I yelled and began racing down the hall. Once I was sure no one was around. I squealed excitedly. "I got the jo-ob! I got the jo-ob!"

The door opened and out came Tawni. She looked at me weirdly, "What happened to you?"

"I just met Chad Dylan Cooper and got a job!" I shrieked. Although he's arrogant, at least I could pay for the bottles my dad drinks! Ah, today is a happy day!

* * *

_Chad's POV _

My jaw dropped as I heard the girl named Sonny say she's sixteen. She looked so mature for her age. And those breasts...

I shook my head, no, I'm not dating her. Bang, but that's it. I smiled at a few women who were walking by, and they giggled. As much as I liked to see them in bed and all, I just didn't feel like being in the mood. It's probably that Sonny girl's fault. She seemed to have brighten everything up, making me see how horrible I really am.

How is that possible though? I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, and Chad Dylan Cooper is _awesome. _No doubt. In fact, he's so awesome that he's going to host a party! Yeah, the best party in the world! One that Zac Efron would not be in. I smiled to myself and brushed my hair back. I called Nico and told him that I would be hosting a party tonight. Knowing him, he would invite other people, and those people would invite others, and so on.

It doesn't matter, everybody gets to see how awesome I am.

* * *

I sat in the middle of the Jacuzzi, surrounded by girls. I rubbed one of them on the knee, and drank a beer. I heard loud woops and yells at the front of the entrance, and saw Nico coming out. "Hey Nico! What's up my man-Wait Sonny?!"

"Well well Chad, seems like we meet again." Sonny said, flipping her hair in an annoying way. She looked like she was about to punch me, but Nico held her back.

"Woah woah Sonny, he's my best man!" He grabbed a beer from one of my servants and chugged it down. After he finished, he crushed the can and took another one. "Chad, this is the girl I met two days ago. Remember?"

"You didn't say that we were going to his party! Heck, you didn't even say party at all!" She glared at me for a while, and then turned to glare at Nico.

"Yes, but this is one of my ways to...say I'm sorry. How's that huh?" He drank another and while he went to get another can, Sonny pulled her arm out of his. Nico looked confusingly at her for a bit, but then spied a chick walking by. He began to follow her while Sonny scoffed.

"Well you look nice." I said, checking her out. She was wearing a purple strapless dress that seemed to keep on falling down.

"Oh shut it. Wait, you really think I look nice?" She giggled a bit, but then her face turned into a scowl. "Just look at the girls around you." She turned around and walked away.

After a few minutes of my tongue down a girl's throat, I got cut short by Nico.

"Hey Chad, do you want to join us for a game of poker? We can turn it into strip poker!" He said, holding Sonny again.

"Sure, poker is just fine." They walked to the middle of my garden, where a crowd of people were waiting. "Well, excuse me ladies. I have to go. I'll call you though!" I gave them a wink, and they swooned over it. I grabbed a towel and sat down across from Sonny. Again, she's held captive by Nico.

After a few rounds, I lost most of my money and Nico gained it all. For a drunk guy, he did good. "I let Nico win..." I muttered.

"Right right." Sonny said. I gave her a glare, and she just waved it away. Man, that girl is getting on my nerves!

"I just wanted to say," Nico stood up, "that this is the best party ever! Winning $2,504 is the best part of it! I would like to announce that I'm dating Sonny!"

There were woops all about and Sonny looked shocked. "What?!" She and I both yelled. Nico grabbed her face and pulled her into a long kiss.

"Okay okay okay! Party's over guys!" I put up my hands as I heard groans and shouts. "Sonny, get over here!"

"What do you want?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"You didn't tell me you were dating my best friend!" I pointed furiously at the now wasted Nico, who once again, got surrounded by girls.

"Yeah, well, what does it matter to you?" She continued rambling on about how she only works for me, and how Nico never mentioned that they were dating. She looks so cute when she's angry. Her nose would get all scrunched up and she would look so irresistible. Before I knew it, I was kissing her. After a few seconds, she started to relax and respond. I grabbed her perfectly round ass and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

I knew my best friend would be mad at me, but she felt so good. I had to stop it at one point or another though. I let go and asked, "To my room?"

She looked dazed, "Uh yeah!"

I carried her bridal styled into the mansion and plopped her down on the bed. I locked the door behind me and began kissing her again. She wrapped her legs around my waist and it felt like instant bless.

* * *

**I had a dream of this. I just wanted to say that. Please review and tell me what you hate. I, personally, hate how it went too fast at the end. I have a reason for this though. Please bear with me. Or you can review all you want to make me hurry up. Please note that this is my first story, so be harsh on me all you want. Constructive criticism helps. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Sonny's POV_

When I woke up, I had no clue where I was. I saw my clothes in the corner, and instantly looked down to see myself wearing my bra and underwear...and some guy's arm.

I almost screamed, but I had to hold my breath as the person moved their body to meet my butt. The feeling felt wonderful, but I was too wrecked to enjoy it. I turned my head back a little, and that was when I did scream.

Chad instantly let go of me and sat up. "Why-what-where-who's there?!" He said, looking straight at the door. After a few seconds, he glanced around and saw me. "Oh hey Sonny." Then he brushed his hair back.

"Hey Sonny?!" I cleared my throat. "Oh hey Chad. Good morning to you, and can you_ freaking explain why you're in my bed?!_"

"Well, don't you remember?" He leaned in towards me, paralyzing me again with his crystal blue eyes. "You. Me. Party."

A flash back of Nico wanting to apologizing me, Nico kissing me, and then Chad kissing me and unzipping my dress appeared in my mind. "Oh yeah...That still doesn't answer why you're in bed with me!" I grabbed a pillow and began to pound him with it.

"Okay! He-ey!" He scrambled out of the bed, revealing him in his boxers. "Watch the face! Watch the face, Sonny." He checked me out for a second and then ran out the door when I threw the pillow at him.

I sat there, flustered and mad at myself for letting him cuddle me. I remembered how his lips made me melt when it touched my body, how I felt his six-pack, and then how I stopped him from going any farther. My cheeks reddened at seeing him half-naked.

I slapped myself out of it and then rose from the bed. I winced as I saw that the dress I borrowed from Tawni had two huge rips on it, both rips in places where I wanted to cover myself. I cursed my luck and grabbed a fresh shirt from Chad's closet. It barely touched my knee, but that was better than nothing.

* * *

"-I barely got to second base with her." I heard Chad say as I went down the stairs.

"At least you got farther than me. She gave me two bruises when I tried to take off her jacket!" Nico said.

"You look sexy in my shirt." Chad greeted me.

I scoffed, "Well at least I rule them better than you do." I laughed as there was a look of hurt on his face. "I believe you two had your share of _fun._"

"Look, I'm sorry Sonny. I was drunk. I just want you as my friend." Nico stuck his hand out. After a few seconds, I gave in.

I glared at Chad, and he just whistled and looked away. "Yeah, I was drunk too."

"Right, then I'm guessing that you were _acting _when you looked like you wanted to kiss me so bad?" His eyes widened, but I cut him off when he opened his mouth. "Yeah, I saw that look, Chad. It was a look of _lust. _You can't fake lust."

Nico slapped his hands, "Man, she's good!" I gave him a look of disgust as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He cleared his throat, "Sorry..." He let go while Chad just glared at me.

"Well, if you'll excuse me, I have much more important stuff to do than be here." I said, walking towards the door.

"Oh really?" He yelled.

"Really!"

"Fine then!"

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Oh we are so good!" I reached the door and slammed it behind me.

I heard a muffled "Listen, I'll call you later!" and then Nico saying, "Chad, give it up! She's too good for you!" I giggled. Nico deserved better. A real best friend. I looked off to the side, and thought about a possible candidate.

* * *

"I'm sorry Tawni but-" a pillow whacked me in the face. I spitted out some of the pillow fuzz, and then started to run towards a Tawni that was half out of a window. "Tawni! That's suicidal!" I yelled, grabbing her waist. "Oh my!" I said right after, when I saw the seven floors worth of air below me.

"Who cares?! My-precious-favorite-dress-is-RUINED!" She thrashed out at me.

"I'll repair it!"

She cried out, "It isn't the same!"

"I'll...I'll make another one!" She cried out even louder. "Fine! I'll buy you another one!"

She stopped hitting me, and was quiet for a second. She whispered, "Really?"

"Yes, now get back in or you'll fall!" She pushed me back making me land on the floor. She wiped the invisible dust off her shoulders and acted like nothing happened.

"I'll hold you onto that promise." She sat down on the chair where Marshall would usually sit. We were in the Floriding Company building, the place where I used to work as Marshall's assistant. "Besides, what did you _do _last night?"

"I...um..." I scratched my head, wincing at what to say. "Well...I went to a party..."

"And?" She leaned closer to me.

"I just...Well...you see, it's a really funny story!" I sat down in the chair in front of her, looking out the window.

"Oh really?" She walked out from behind the desk and circled around my chair. "Fine, let me ask you this. _Who's _party did you go to?"

"I...you know..."

"Sonny!"

"Chad Dylan Cooper's!" I said quickly, my voice squeaky.

"Ah ha! You slept with him, didn't you?" She went behind me and twirled the chair around so I was facing her eye to eye. "That's why..." her eyes began to widen as she realized what happened to her dress.

Before she could continue, my phone began to ring. "Listen Tawni, I gotta go. My phone's ringing! Yeah, I'll talk to you later!" I pushed her aside and ran out the door. Before she could follow me, I closed the door and took an elevator down to the lobby. I answered my phone once I was all alone in the room. "Hello?"

"I told you I'll call you." A familiar voice said.

My jaw dropped when I realized it was Chad. "Chad?! How did you get my phone number?"

"I have my ways."

"You looked me up, didn't you?" I asked, switching my phone to my other hand.

"Pssh, no. I have servants that do that."

I scoffed, "Exactly how old are you, Chad?"

"Nineteen. Why? Were you lying to me about your age and you are actually 17?"

I waved his stupid question away, "What is so important that you need your _servants _to find my number?"

"I need you to go out on a date with me."

"Aw, so Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper finally realized he has feelings for me?"

"It's not one of your fantasies date, Sonny. It's a business date."

"And why would I want to go on a _business _date with you?"

"Because you're my personal assistant. Don't you remember? You get $2,500 a week Sonny!"

I bit my lip. I really need the money, not for myself, but for the debts my father made. I cursed as I realized my father was waiting for me at home. "Fine then!"

"Great, I'll pick you up at your house. Wear something nice tonight!"

"Wait-" The phone beeped and I realized Chad hung up on me. Since when did he know where I lived, and what type of business date is this? I sighed, wondering about what to wear.

* * *

Leaving my purse in Marshall's office, I had to walk home, not wanting to encounter Tawni again. Once my trailer house came into the view, I noticed there were no lights. That's unusual. Or did the electricity got cut off? I began running inside, yelling out, "Mom! Dad!"

The door closed behind me with a loud slam. I heard a voice say, "Well well well, so our little Sonny decided to show her face again." I instantly knew my dad was right behind me. He turned on the lights and I found my mom tied up in a chair, naked, with duck tape on her mouth.

"Mom!" I screamed, tears forming in my eyes. I ran towards her, but my dad kicked me in the stomach, pushing me back to the wall. I heard a rib crack, and I groaned, almost senseless.

"Now watch what happens to bad girls who don't follow the rules." My dad said, revealing a knife that was hidden up in his sleeves.

My mom fidgeted and tried to move, but my dad just laughed at the attempt. "If you dare move, then you know this is only going to get more painful." My mom stopped in a heartbeat. My dad put his finger in the middle of her breasts, running it all the way down to her vagina. He stuck a finger in there, moving furiously. "I know you're pregnant, Clarice. You just had to go out and play with somebody else, didn't you?!"

I gasped in shock. _My mom is pregnant?! _That didn't make sense though! She could never leave the house, being guarded by my dad all the time. I had to go out and buy all their food. My mom always had to wear a condom, knowing that my dad would touch her every night, and since we were in debt, we couldn't afford for another baby. Unless...we ran out of condoms.

My dad made a big x on her stomach with his knife. Tears formed in my mom's eyes, falling to reach the blood forming on her stomach. "I'll first take the baby out, then I'll cut your breasts off, and stick this," my father held the knife, "in there." He pointed at her pussy. I felt every breath coming to me in ragged gasps now, and I knew I was about to collapse any moment soon.

All the years of training my self-defense with my mom was all useless now. She always knew this day would come, but she's barely 31! Right when my dad cut off a piece of skin from my mother's stomach, I leaped out and kicked the knife away. I heard somebody knock on the door, but it got cut off by my slamming into the wall 4 feet high. I saw the door open before everything went dark.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm surprised nobody hates my story. You see, I really hate this chapter. It's unbelievable and there are too many questions that aren't answered. Have patience though! All, or some, of your questions will be answered in future chapters. Not now. I'm grieving over how this story is horrible. Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts, suspicions, and constructive criticisms.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chad's POV_

It's been two days since Sonny landed herself in the hospital. She hasn't awaken since. I walked around the flower shop, deciding what to give her. Although I only knew half of the reason why she's unconscious, that's enough to make me have nightmares. I remembered seeing her blood, the ambulance sirens roaring, and the cops cutting the area off.

She seems like a normal girl, but her inside story is horrible. I could never have imagined...Now that I know some of it, I just can't let her go. My phone beeped, notifying me of that I received a new text. I checked it, and smiled. Sonny's awake.

I chose a bouquet of flowers and paid the clerk. I got into my car, and before driving, I thought, _What am I getting myself into?_

* * *

_Sonny's POV_

It seems like I have a bad habit of not knowing where I am now a days. I squinted at the bright lights, felt the bandages wrapped around my stomach, and examined the huge monitor next to me. Then the thought came to me. I'm in a hospital.

I immediately took off all the suction cups on me. Do they really think that I need all this treatment? I survived much worse, and there wasn't even a doctor around!

As I prepared myself to get out of the bed, I realized I was wearing one of those gowns that reveals my butt. I clutched it, my eyes widening. What should I do? Where are all my clothes? How do I get out? _Why am I in here?_

They must have at least another gown in here. Who knows, a patient might have urinated accidentally, and who would want to be in a soggy dress or be completely naked?

I swung my legs to the side, and jumped off. The pain made me flinch, but that's probably because all the shots I received made me soft. I walked over to their cabinets that were straight across from the door, and opened the lower cabinet, bending my back forward. All I saw were containers of some sort and paper towels. I moved them to a side, hearing the rattle of pills in one of them.

"Sonny? Is that you?"

I jumped and turned around. My face began to reddened as a man probably Chad's age appeared at the door. Oh my, did he see part of my bottom? I saw sticking it up and the door is right across from it! Shoot! The pills probably distracted me so that's why I didn't hear him coming in! Or maybe the door was open the whole time? "Oh! Yes that's me!" I said, when I realized he was waiting for my response.

"Oh, you're awake sooner than I expected." He came into the room and lay down a tray of steaming food on a tiny table with two chairs on the side of it.

"Listen, you didn't perhaps see..." I motioned to my behind.

He laughed, "Oh, I saw all of it." He stopped when I didn't join in with him. "Don't worry! Nobody else saw and I promise I won't say a word of it!"

"But it's still so embarrassing! I don't even know you!" I covered my face with my hands.

"Well, it happens to everybody. When I was younger, probably your age, I was a major swimming champion at my school. My parents brought me to competitions, and the competitions took my to Hollywood where all the other swimmers were. On this very important one, we had to do this backstroke, but my pants somehow fell off and I didn't notice until the round was over."

"Hah! Did you win?"

"Well, if you call getting some phone numbers from some ladies winning then yes. Otherwise no."

I giggled, but then cut myself abrupt when I realized how cruel I sound. I changed the subject. "So what do you have there?" I asked, moving to the food. I felt starved, and the roasted steak and mashed potatoes looks delicious! There was some corn, a salad, and an icy cold water bottle in the corner. I sat down on one of the chairs, giving him my puppy eyes.

He laughed. I smiled, I like his laughs. It's deep and pure, not some forced or fake one. "Well, it's my lunch, but seeing how you're awake, I'm guessing you're hungry as well. You can eat some of it too."

I gave him a mischievous smile and started to wolf down on the steak. "So, what's your name?" I asked, pausing for a moment, never leaving my eyes off the food.

"I'm James. I currently work as Chad Dylan Cooper's assistant."

I dropped my fork. "Did you say, _Chad Dylan Cooper's assistant?_"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Can you tell me why you're here then?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Well, it crosses with the reason why you're here. You see, I assist Mr. Cooper and two days ago, there was an important _date _that Chad had to intend to. A date of where Chad meets somebody who can make their business bloom more than it is. Apparently, that somebody likes Chad very much. The daughter of that company wants Chad to be her boyfriend in exchange for the Cooper's family making more billions of dollars." He cleared his throat.

"Chad did not want to be with the daughter, so he made a plan to use you as his girlfriend so he wouldn't be in trouble with his parents. When he went to pick up you, I had to tag along, as I'm his assistant. As his assistant, I went to your door so I could escort you to the car. However, I found unpleasant things."

"What is it?" I asked, worried.

"I...I found your father dead, you unconscious, and your mother tied to a chair."

_The lights off in the house, me getting kicked off to the side, my dad carving my mom's stomach, it's all coming back to me now. _There was a silence for a while, as I continued to the food. Before I knew it, I ate all the lunch. I slowly glanced at him, but he just gave me a smile.

"It's no problem. I'll just get some later." He handed me a napkin and I took it, wiping my mouth.

"So...how did my father die?" I asked, swallowing a lump of salad.

"The police found him with a knife in his throat."

"Who killed him?"

Trevor didn't reply, but instead looked out the window. I repeated, "Who killed him?"

"You did." He said, after a long pause. "You weren't wrong to do that. He's a bad man, and it was by accident. You just simply leaped to reflect the knife pointed at your mother, and the knife just ended up on your dad's throat."

"I'm glad he died."

"Don't blame yourself-what? You're _glad?_"

"I don't mean it to make myself sound like a horrible person, but he was a horrible person." I shook my head at the horrible things he done. "My mother and I both knew that he was going down for his crimes. We just didn't know when." I glanced at the water bottle and then looked at him. He nodded his head, muttering something about how I needed it more than he did. I took a gulp, then realizing if I'm in the hospital, then my mother is in here too.

"What happened to my mother then?" I asked.

"Well, the ambulance didn't realize she was pregnant until it was too late. The baby died. Your mother is still unconscious, but she's doing fine."

I saw Chad coming into the room with a bouquet of the most beautiful lilies and roses. James cleared his throat, "Chad." He bowed his head, "I'll be leaving now."

"So Sonny..." Chad said.

"So Chad..." I mocked him.

"You look great in that." He settled down the flowers on the sink which fortunately meant he didn't see me blushing. I controlled it as he turned around to face me.

"What are you doing here anyway? I know that your assistant found me. It has nothing to do with you."

"Well Sonny," he came closer to me until his face was an inch away from me, "what you don't know is that it's my business to know everything about my servants. Especially my personal ones." He leaned in more, but I got out of the chair before he could kiss me. I backed away from him, making sure he didn't see anything from my behind.

I bumped into the monitor and it beeped loudly. I quickly glanced back, and then jumped into the bed, just before he can check my back. He quirked his eyebrows, but I covered it with a laugh. "I bet you don't even know half your employees' names!"

He walked to me again. I was sweating uncontrollably now. Why does he so hot? He should be arrested for being that handsome! "Stop running away from me, Monroe."

"We already banged once, I don't want to do it again." I said, scoffing.

"We only touched. Nothing else. That's not even having sex."

"Well, that's my definition of banging!" I tried to roll myself out, but he placed both his arms on both side of me. He smirked, which made my heart race. Why am I so nervous? He's Chad Dylan Cooper! The most annoying person in the world! There's nothing special about him than his blonde hair...blue eyes...

Right when I was about to kiss him, there was a knock on the door and somebody came in. Chad released his arms, and I was thankful. An African woman with too much or too bold red lipstick greeted us, "Mr. Cooper. Miss Monroe." She settled her clipboard on top of the monitor and glanced at the suction cups that I tore off myself. She raised her eyebrows but didn't say a thing about it.

She showed us her badge, "I'm Doctor Partrice." She shook my hand, but ignored Chad. I smiled, I like her already! "So Sonny, how are you feeling?"

"Good, thank you. There was no need for this actually. I've survived worse, actually." I said.

"No need to show off, Miss Monroe. It's our job to do what we do." Chad sniffled a laugh, and I turned to glare at him. "Well, you are free to be discharged anytime you want before 4 o'clock today."

I glanced at the clock that's on top of the door. "But it's 3:48 right now."

"Ah, you have 12 minutes! Quite long, don't you think?" I gave her a frown which she showed no reaction off. She bent down and brought a bag from underneath the bed. "Here are your clothes."

I nearly slapped myself on the forehead when I saw them. Really?! Chad came to the other side of my bed and took the clothes. "I bet you are feeling a little weak right now. Why don't you let me help you into your clothes?"

"Puh-lease, like I need any more help from a guy who probably has people choosing his clothes." Chad frowned and made a motion across his neck with his hand, silently telling me to shut up. Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper has an image to protect, huh? This will be fun.

"Miss Monroe, you will be having some guards watching over you for when you get hurt or anything. Do not be alarmed of them, as they are doing their jobs." She nodded to the door.

"Okay...but you don't really have to. I'm fine!"

Chad leaned to me, "Are you really good?"

"Yes really!"

"Mr. Cooper and Miss Monroe, just so you know, you can not do anything besides kiss for two weeks. Sonny needs to heal her bones, but I advise you to wait one more week so she doesn't have any problems. Afterwards, you can touch each other until you please." She exited the room, leaving Chad laughing and my mouth wide open.

"You heard her Sonny. As much as you want me, you just have to wait." Chad sneered.

"Yeah, this applies more to you." Before he could say anything, I yelled, "Security!"

"Hey hey hey! This is Chad Dylan Cooper and Chad Dylan Cooper does not-" He got cut short when he got hoisted up into the air by two buff guys. I smiled, and waved goodbye to him. He just glared at me as they steered him down the corner. I got down, closed the door, and pulled the curtains so nobody could see me.

Once I was sure that I was alone, I started to break down. Everything was a lie. Sure, I'm glad my dad is dead, but he's still a dad. Why couldn't he be like the others? Why did he have to break me? Why...I cried my eyes out, until there was a knock on the door.

A muffled voice called out, "Ms. Monroe, your time in there is up. Please change and leave."

I called out, "Yes, I'm almost ready! Please wait a while." My voice cracked, but I didn't care. Once I checked that there were no signs I was crying, I strolled out, putting on a smile.

* * *

**You must really hate me now, right? Don't worry, you'll hate me more after this chapter! I have to say, the story keeps on going downhill! Still, I'm shocked you like this story. I hate this chapter. It doesn't make sense. I'm trying though. I appreciate your reviews. Please flame, tell me what you hate, what you want to happen, and whatever! Next chapter is coming soon. Thanks for sticking with me.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chad's POV_

NOBODY, and I mean _nobody, _touches Chad Dylan Cooper! Or even orders him around! I shook my head in disapproval at the guards. One of the guards tried to get my autograph, but I just shut him off. I dusted my shoulders and fixed my jacket. Without looking back at my nightmares, I said, "This is never to be spoken off ever again." Then I continued walking down the aisle, giving some smiles to sad, sad people.

Once I got my extremely awesome car, I hit the freeway, going over the speed limit. Who can stop me? Chad Dylan Cooper could do whatever he wants. I stopped at my mansion, and got out of my car. I muttered, "Oh geez, what do you want?"

My friend Nico greeted me with a fist bump, "Hey Chad! Nice to see you again buddy! Now can you explain _this?_" He shoved me a magazine, irritated.

"Look! There's a picture of me on the front cover of the magazine! Awesome, right?"

I rose my hand for a high-five, but Nico said, "Keep on reading, Chad."

"Um, let's see..._Tween Weekly's News, Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper has been spotted at a hospital for some mystery girl! Is he in L-O-V-E? How far will he go to be with this girl who murdered her own father? What is Chad getting into now? More details on page 47 about this murderer! _I don't get it. So they think I'm in love. Who cares? I'm capable of being in love!"

"You don't understand! This is Sonny! You basically screwed up her life!" Nico said, following me as I walked to my front door.

"I don't give a shit! I only care about me! And right now, Chad Dylan Cooper is caring." I fumbled with my keys, trying to open the door.

"Chad! You know, Tween Weekly's News is word. Everybody reads it, and everybody believes it! I thought you were better than that. I actually thought that you really were cool. When you skipped the business date even though you knew the consequences just to help Sonny and her mom. I was stupid. You're just a cruel person. Goodbye Chad." He said as I got my door opened. He turned so his back was facing me and began walking away.

"Hey! I am cool! Nico? Wait hey! You forgot your magazine!" Nico waved me away, not looking at me.

Great, now my best friend is not talking to me. I glanced at the magazine, and turned to page 47.

"_Miss Sonny Monroe, known as the murderer of her father and Chad Dylan Cooper's crush, is not so sunny as she is thought to be of._"

I read, closing the door behind me and walked to my couch. I sat down and continued reading.

"_She has been skipping high school and as we talked to Sonny's friends, they said that she was a real bad ass. She was known as the school's sluttiest girls and forced other people to like her and be in bed with her. It also seems like she beats her mother! Now, going away from her horrible, horrible past, let's see what she did previously!" _

It showed a picture of her dad who had his throat slit and her mom being tied naked to the chair. The private parts are blurred, but you can see the cuts on her stomach clearly. My jaw nearly broke from how wide my mouth became.

"_There are rumors that Sonny and her father had a fight, or Sonny just had a bad day, but what matters is that Sonny's father is dead by her own hands. Seems like her mother found out or just killing her father is not enough, so Miss Monroe decided to torture her pregnant mother before killing her. We do not know where Sonny is, but we all agree on one thing. We want her dead! Mr. Cooper, what are you doing loving a girl like her?" __  
_

Bullshit. Do they not know that her father broke her ribs? How can they turn an innocent girl a monster? I threw the magazine across the floor. Nico got it wrong. I'm not the cruel one. They are! I burrowed my head in my hands.

Man, I needed to get laid. It will be the one good thing that's happening in my life so far. The question is, who? I rubbed my temples, and then a brilliant plan came into my mind. Didn't the daughter of a very important business want to meet me? Well, I'll give her the time of her life then.

* * *

_Sonny's POV _

"Mom?" I asked. I stared at the almost lifeless body that didn't look anything like my mother. The nurse who guided me here left to give me some privacy. I entered the room, and nearly jumped when another nurse sat in the corner of the room.

"Oh, daughter of Mrs. Monroe! It's nice to meet you!" An old, fragile lady greeted me. She shook my hand and saw the distraught look on my face. She beckoned to a chair beside her, "Come! Sit sit!"

"I'm sorry Nurse..." I flailed my hands around trying to find her name tag.

"Nancy."

"I'm sorry Nurse Nancy. I just want to be alone for a while."

"I know, sweetheart, but I can't let you be in this emotional wreckage. Sit down darling!" I held back a sniff and sat. She gave me a warm smile, and I instantly felt better. "Now, your mother is perfectly fine. She's just overcoming the loss of her baby and the pain."

At least this nurse didn't hide or lie about a patient's condition. Still though, it's sad news. "Do you know when she's going to be up and about?" I asked.

"I would be God to know that. All I know is that it will be soon. Shouldn't take a month, but it could take a few days. At least she has nothing to worry about..." She trailed off, and I realized she meant by my father.

I smiled and stood up, "Thank you very much, Nurse Nancy. I will be going now then."

"No worries child. I'll be here when your mother awakes, and whenever you come to visit again."

I exited the room, closing the door softly behind me. Nurse Nancy is like a fairy godmother. Even though she didn't get me some sparkly shoes or a frilly dress, she put a piece of my heart back together, and that's worth more than some clothes.

As I walked out the hospital, I thought, I really need a carriage right now. Where is this hospital located any way? I glanced around and found James walking to his car. I instantly called out, "Hey James! Can I have a ride with you?"

When he didn't look my way, I began running as fast as I can to him. "James! Yo! Chad Dylan Cooper's assistant! HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! Oh wait, not you ma'am! James!" I nearly pushed him away as I came to a stop. I rested my hands on my knees, exhausted. "You sir, are deaf!" I gasped.

"And you surely have nice breasts."

I instantly stood straight up. The hospital had gave me the clothes they found me in, which is my mom's blouse and the skirt I made. "Oh geez, now I have nothing left to hide from you!" I joked.

"Ha. So what did you come here for?"

"I need a ride. They discharged me a while ago so I couldn't stay at the hospital."

"Oh. Where to?" He asked, opening the door to his car. I got in, and marveled how fancy and clean it is. I only had a bicycle, and even that had rust on it! "Sonny?" He asked again as he got into the car.

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh, can you drop me off at my house?"

"Are you so sure? The police are investigating your place."

"Dang it. I need some clothes." I sighed.

"Well maybe we can go to the mall? I'll buy stuff for you."

"Shut the door!" I exclaimed. He closed the door on his side and gave me a goofy smile. "Ha ha. Funny. Wait, really? You will buy some clothes for me?"

"I could also buy you a dinner if you want." He started the car's engine, smiling.

"Are you asking me out?"

"If you want it that way, then yes."

"Then I would like that very much."

* * *

_Chad's POV _

I slammed the girl known as Penelope against the wall of my bedroom. "Oh Chad," I heard her moan as I kissed her neck, "I've always thought you were the hottest person known on the face of the earth. I just-" I stopped her short by kissing her lips. She gave me entrance into her lips almost immediately and we tackled each other.

My hands ran up and down her sides, while she felt underneath my shirt. I grind myself against her lower body and she gasped. "I...I want you Chad!" I grinned and moved her to the bed, never letting my lips let go of her skin. She fell back first into the bed with me on top of her. I slipped her skirt off as she tried to unbutton my pants.

I glanced at her thong before ripping them off. I waited as she took my boxers off and plunged into her, all the while taking off her blouse.

* * *

"Oh my! That was wonderful!" The eighteen years old girl said. I twirled her curly brunette hair that reminded me so much of Sonny's with my finger. Then the unbelievable happened. Penelope's face turned into Sonny.

"Woah!" I got out of the bed.

"Chad? What's wrong?" Even her voice sounds like Sonny!

I pounded on the side of my head, "Uh, nothing. Listen I got to go." I squirmed to put on my clothes and then ran out the door. I caught one of my maids and said, "Get her out of here."

Once I was in my backyard, I realized that I had been holding my breath. I exhaled, and shook my head, thinking about what just happened. Maybe I just need to relax. Get rid of all these stress and pressure. Probably with a party. I grinned, and got my phone out. Before I knew what I was doing, I was dialing Sonny's number and she just picked up. _Oh shit. _

* * *

_Sonny's POV _

I giggled at James's joke and then nearly jumped when I heard my phone ring. "I'm sorry." I said, glaring at my phone.

"Oh no worries! Everybody gets phone calls. I don't mind." He motioned me to pick it up.

I gave him a sunny smile and then got out of my seat. I went outside the restaurant and picked up my phone, "Hello?"

"Oh hey Sonny." A familiar voice said.

_Chad. _"What do you want, Chad?"

"You didn't forget that, um, you are my personal assistant, did you?"

"No, I have nightmares every time I think about it." I growled.

"Ha ha. Real funny, Monroe. You should know though, that you still have to pay me for the hospital bills."

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to have a party tonight, and I need you to host it."

"If you want me hosting anything, there will be cute, fuzzy stuffed animals everywhere." I said, thinking of my dream birthday party.

"You're kidding right?" There was a long pause as I didn't answer. "Okay fine, you need to come though."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I'm _so _busy! I don't think I can make it!" I faked a sorry voice, emphasizing the word "so."

"I'll raise your salary by a thousand dollars."

"Actually, you know what? I'm not that busy anymore!" My face brightened, if I could fool him like this more, then I will be rich! "Why do you want to see me so much? Do you miss my adorable face?" I heard a fumble and something dropped. Maybe it was the phone?

After a few seconds, I heard Chad again. "You know what, I didn't hear you! Anyway, I got a party to host so I'll meet you at my house at 8 o'clock. Okay? Bye!" He clicked his tongue and then hung up.

I rolled my eyes and checked the time. It's 7:48. Geez. I looked at the restaurant doors, and sighed. At least I'll have James accompanying me.

* * *

**So...I'm sorry this chapter is a little boring. I'm also sorry that it's taking too long for me to update so I made a brilliant plan! (Actually, I just stole it from other people, but no need to know that, do you?) Fifteen reviews for the next chapter! Once I get fifteen more reviews, it will take about 3 days, no more, for the next chapter! So get your reviewing (is that even a hobby?) going!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chad's POV_

I glared at my two assistants who were making out with each other. Stupid assistants.

I took a sip out of my beer before crushing the can as I saw James resting his hand on Sonny's knee. Pieces of aluminum flew in the air and my hand got soaked with my remaining drink. A girl who clearly was drunk came to me and gave me a towel. In return, she tried to kiss me, but I just shoved her away.

I wiped my hand and threw the towel over my shoulder. You better not move your hand anymore, Conroy.

I sighed. This is a total bummer. Nico's not here, I'm tired, and this party sucks. Right when I was going to get another beer, Sonny and James began to get up. "Oh hey! How's the party?" I said, coolly greeting them and even flipping my bangs.

"A total drag." Sonny scowled.

"Haha, very funny." She stuck her tongue out at me, and I replied back. Suddenly, it was a contest to see who's better.

James put a hand in front of us, signaling for us to stop. She crossed her arms, "It's a shame you had to endure it."

"Don't worry, since you were there it was worth it." Sonny giggled and gave him a kiss, which turned into another make out session.

"Hey hey hey! I'm still here!" I stepped in between them, facing Sonny. James tilted his head to see Sonny, but I just blocked him. "I need to talk to you, Monroe." I looked over to a bare spot in my backyard, and she groaned.

"Fine. Sorry James."

"Hey, no problem. Afterwa-" I cut him off by putting a finger to his lips and then went to Sonny.

"Okay, what is the matter with you?" She pushed at my chest.

"No, the question is, what are _you _doing with James? You know I don't approve of my coworkers dating!"

"You never said that! Besides, nothing is between me and James. We're just...friends."

"Oh really? I don't think friends shove their tongue down each other's throat!" Sonny turned her back on me, but I twirled her around to face me. "I'm still talking to you!"

"What does it matter to you? You practically shove your tongue down a girl's throat almost everyday! Not only your tongue, but your man parts as well!"

I was steaming by now. I grabbed her face and leaned in for a kiss. She stood still for a second, but then pushed me away. I licked my lips, and then spitted out. "Ugh, James."

"That's it! I'm leaving!" She threw her hands up, and walked back to the devil.

"Good, because the party is _over! _You hear that everybody? Party is over!" I heard groans here and there, but I just shooed them away. I saw Sonny kiss James again, and I then had an idea. "Miss Monroe! Report for duty now!"

I saw Sonny twitched and smirked. She's so cute when she's angry. Stupid cute. Then I fell to the floor, rubbing my suddenly sore cheek. "What do you want?" Sonny asked.

"An apology! Right now! Nobody slaps Chad Dylan Cooper!" I got up on my feet.

"No, I'm good. Besides that was fun! Can I do it again?"

"No! Now, go clean up this place as I get some ice! Jesus, that hurts like hell." I walked over to the ice chest and cursed my luck when there was just some cans and a pool of water in there. I grabbed a can and pressed it against my cheek. Good enough.

"Wait, why do I have to clean up when you have maids around this place?"

"Um, because..." I racked my brain for something to say. My awesome plan didn't cover this part. "Oh! You haven't been doing a lot of work for me!"

"Wouldn't be calling your maids here work enough?"

I knew there was no way out. I lowered my voice, "They just do a bad job of cleaning."

"Oh my god! They're just some sluts that you slept with, aren't they?"

"No!" I scoffed. "Why would you-pssh, no!"

"I'm going home!" She pushed me out of the way, and then stopped in her tracks. I went behind her, and watched where the directions of her eyes were. "Oh..."

"He left me." Sonny said.

"No, he just got tired of waiting for you!" I tried to cheer her up. In the spot where James was, were just some bags of clothes.

"He got me clothes, dinner, and I wasn't paying attention to him enough."

"You can stay at my place you know." She stared at me. "Since you're my assistant, of course!" I quickly replied.

"He was my driver too."

"Then I can get you a chauffeur!"

"But how would I know it's your's? Somebody might have wanted to kidnap me."

"Fine, I would drive you around."

"I also need money for food."

"Geez, did he really provide you all those stuff?" She stared at me with somber eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes seems to melt and..."Fine, I'll let you have your pay check 3 days early."

"Yay! Thanks!" She gave me a hug, and went over to pick up her stuff.

"Wait, so that's it? No more sad eyes because he left?"

"No. I only knew him for a day!"

"Then why did you ask for money and a driver?"

"Oh, because I would never live with you unless there's something good coming out of it." She gave me a smile, and went inside the house.

I stared at where she disappeared into the house, clicking my tongue. She's sneakier than I thought. Somehow, that turns me on. I fixed my jacket and went inside my house.

* * *

It was twelve AM by the time I was heading up to my room. It was also that time when the noises began.

No, don't get the wrong idea of me. I'm not some scared dweep who believes in ghost stories or stuff. Especially not ghosts.

It sounded like a chirp, but only longer, and much, much more high pitched. It was coming from near the maids' apartment, which is on the first floor. I thought, _Pssh, those maids sure are awful at keeping the house clean! Especially from crickets...and ghosts. _

I shivered, did a ghost just past me? I walked slowly, never leaving my back unguarded, and never making a sound. I found a vacuum nearby, and grabbed it. Just in case. I stopped and hid behind the corner of the wall, and took a look at the suspecting noise. Afterwards, I dropped the vacuum and approached it. "Sonny?"

A brunette sat on the floor, crying and hiccuping, taking the occasional sip from a bottle of wine. I glanced around the hall, this is definitely not a bedroom. Instead, there were pictures of me, a table with a vase, and the entrance to my liquor room. I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Your house..." she hiccuped, "it's so big!"

"Why are you here?" I sat down next to her.

"I got lost..."

I glanced at the bottle, and raised an eyebrow. She shrugged, giving me her hopeless smiles. I laughed, "Why are you even crying?"

"Oh no, you're not suppose to see this! The Sonny I am usually never cries!" She hid behind the wine bottle, but I just put it down.

I brushed back a lock of her hair and gazed into her eyes that matched her hair, "Well, that's the Sonny I know as well, so why don't you tell me the problem? The sooner you let it out, the sooner you can get back to being Sonny."

"It's just...I...I met my ex-boyfriend at the mall I went to." She gave a fake laugh, "Your house is even bigger than that mall!"

I grinned, "Well it seems like you lost the hiccups!" She gave me a shove at the chest, but gave up and lay her head on it. I stroke her head, "Tell me more."

"It's...I had a rough time in high school." She glanced at me, and I nodded for her to continue. "I had this best friend, who I used to tell all my secrets, but she betrayed me to the popular people. My secrets practically started a wildfire. Everyone I knew, well, they changed. They believed them and..."

"And you were suddenly the school's biggest slut." Sonny burst into tears, and I patted her head. "It's okay. Let it out..."

"It wasn't true though! Nothing was true! I wasn't torturing my dad, I didn't do drugs, I didn't sleep around for money! It was all lies! Then this guy came up to me, and I truly believed he was good! He dumped me after I told him I didn't want to do it with him, and he spread even more lies about me! I met him again today, and James...he was the only one who fought for me!"

After a few seconds of sniffing, she continued on, "I had to stop going into school after my dad found out about the rumors. They weren't true, but my dad was too drunk to find out the difference. My dad...He wasn't always like this. It was only after his company got bankrupt that he started to drink, gamble, and do drugs. He would also sleep around, sometimes not always for money. I had to endure 8 years of spankings, punches, and kicks whenever he didn't get his way. If I didn't get home on time, he would have thought I left him. The punishment for that is worse, but even worse for my mom."

She took a swig out of the bottle, and I took it, not realizing it was empty. "My mom was his sex slave, his punching bag, and his yelling stress. She had to endure all the things, because she loves him. She loves him Chad! Why? Why! After all those horrible stuff, she loves him! She got pregnant and just lost her baby! She's sleeping in the hospital, and who knows, she may never awake! Why Chad? Please tell me why!"

"Sonny, it's going to be okay." I tried to soothe her, but she kept on going on and on. "Sonny...Sonny stop...Sonny!" After a few seconds, I found out a way to hush her. I leaned in and kissed her. She fretted for a bit, but then became limp. I felt a spark, something I usually never feel, and I actually enjoyed it. I twirled her hair, giving her a long, deep kiss. Then Sonny needed to breathe. She let go, and there was a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I really need to rest my ribs-"

"-I should show you your room." We both began at the same time. Sonny laughed, and I smiled. "Come on, there's a room next to mine. You can have that one." She nodded, and we walked up. Not knowing what to do at her door, I gave a short wave and went to my room. Should I have given her a goodnight kiss? Didn't we just kiss though?

Well, it didn't matter, because sometimes during the night, Sonny came into my bedroom and crawled into my bed. For the first time in my life, I actually cuddled with someone.

* * *

**Well, another chapter for you in 3 days! Yay...Please review and tell me what you think, what you want to happen, your suspicions, and bla bla bla. I'm sorry this story is not as good as the others, but please keep in mind that this is the beginning...of a really horrible story. This time, instead of 15 reviews for a chapter, I will upload a chapter every tenth, twentieth, and thirtieth date. So next chapter is going to be on July 30th! Yay!**

**UPDATE 7-30-13**

**Heeheehee...Sorry, I don't know of a way to make the next chapter. I'm having writer's block here! Well, please review and give me ideas on what to write next. Who knows, you might have broke the block! I'm positive that there will be a new chapter by August 10 though! While you are waiting, check out my other story that I just wrote. It's still Sonny With A Chance related, but the story concept is quite different. Rage all you want, but you can not control my dreams!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Sonny's POV _

I was back at my old office, picking up the stuff I left there. I glanced at the picture of Tawni and me, and smiled. It was Halloween, and I forced her to dress up as a bunny like me so we can go to the parade, but she put her own twist on it. Instead of a cute, innocent bunny like I wore, she stripped to her bra and underwear, being the sexy bunny. At least we made duck faces in this picture. If I remembered correctly, she was biting me the whole time. Where was Tawni anyway?

Just as I thought of that, the door opened, and I found Tawni's brother walking in. Grady greeted me, "Oh hey Sonny!" He glanced around the room, and grabbed a cookie from Marshall's desk.

"Hi Grady, what are you doing here?" I asked, standing up and getting a good stretch.

"Oh, I work here now. I'm suppose to, uh, be an assistant for Marshall. Yeah, that sounds about right." He took another cookie and picked up the picture of me and Tawni, getting crumbs all over it. "Oh hey, that's my sister!" He settled it down, and brushed the crumbs off his fingers, over my box.

I cringed at the dirty germs, but forgot about it when I realized that he just took my job, "Wait, so you're working with your sister?"

"Eh, that sounds about right."

I sighed, "Where is Tawni?"

"Oh, she's looking for you...Oh hey, I found you! Now I gotta tell Tawni..." He fumbled in his side pocket for his phone, but then the door opened again.

"Grady?" A familiar voice asked, "Are you in there? Have you caught sight of Sonny yet? Geez, where is this girl-"

"Hi Tawni!" I beamed, proudly.

"Damn girl! I've been looking everywhere for you! Talking about everywhere, where have you been?" She glanced at Grady, who was now picking his nose, and dipped her head violently to the door.

"Oh, you want me to leave? Okay then." He made a snorting noise as he sucked back his boogers and then left the room.

I drew a tiny circle on the table, and gave her a smile. "You know, we haven't been together much lately. What about we go to the mall instead of me telling you this long, boring thing?"

"You're describing his dick, aren't you?!"

"What? No! I meant where I have been!" I sat in Marshall's chair, blushing violently. "It's not like I have seen it either!"

"I should have knew better. It must be smaller than a pea, just like the size of his brain." She crossed her arms and blew a piece of hair away from her face.

"Can we stop talking about penises? Alright? Fine, I'll tell you about what happened yesterday..."

"Ah-ha! You slept with him, didn't you?" She walked over to me, pushing me back to the wall. She locked me in the corner, putting both her hands at the wall besides me.

"No-well-yes, but we didn't do anything! I'm just living and eating at his house, and he'll be driving me around..."

"That sounds like you two are dating!" She released me, dusting her shoulders. "Or married, but I don't see a ring on your finger."

"It's not what it looks like!"

"You didn't lose your virginity, did you?"

"W-what? What makes you think that? How do you even know I'm a virgin?" I stared at her, in wonder.

"Puh-lease, everything about you say virgin. Curly hair, shorts no shorter than half your thigh, the way you dress-"

"Hey!"

"Also, you have no idea about what's on the Tween Weekly's news."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "What's that got to do with anything?"

"You're on the front page. Or, Chad is, but you're mentioned in it." She flipped her hair and went over to the window. "I can't believe that stupid company still haven't recognized who I am!"

"Wait, what is it saying about me?" I stood up, but Tawni just gazed out the window. "What does it say about me?!" I asked, louder, twirling her around to face me.

"It's better you don't know..." I glared at her, and she sighed. "It's about your past. It came back..."

I released her, falling back into my chair. She handed me the magazine from her purse, and I gazed at it in shock. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"See, I shouldn't have told you! Now, let's just forget about it, and go shopping!"

_Miss Sonny Monroe, known as the murderer of her father and Chad Dylan Cooper's crush, is not so sunny as she is thought to be of._

No...It can't be...

_She has been skipping high school and as we talked to Sonny's friends, they said that she was a real bad ass. She was known as the school's sluttiest girls and forced other people to like her and be in bed with her. It also seems like she beats her mother! Now, going away from her horrible, horrible past, let's see what she did previously!_

Please...no...

_There are rumors that Sonny and her father had a fight, or Sonny just had a bad day, but what matters is that Sonny's father is dead by her own hands. Seems like her mother found out or just killing her father is not enough, so Miss Monroe decided to torture her pregnant mother before killing her. We do not know where Sonny is, but we all agree on one thing. We want her dead! Mr. Cooper, what are you doing loving a girl like her?_

_"No!" _I screamed.

Tawni flinched, "Sonny! It's okay-"

"No! It can't come back! Everything I escaped from, all I want to be gone, it's all here!" I sprang from my chair, making Tawni recoiled. I went to the window, and shoved her aside. I opened it, and two days ago, I was in the same position. Except, this time, I jumped out.

* * *

_Chad's POV _

"Sonny?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. I sat straight up, and found just rumpled sheets. "Sonny?" I asked again, louder. The house was dead silent. Was last night a dream? I shook my head, no, it was definitely real. I got out of my bed, and went to the kitchen, pouring myself a bowl of cereal. A maid greeted me, or most likely, danced around me.

"Good...morning!" She sang, placing her hand on my chest, and dragging down. I stopped her before she reached a certain spot.

"Stop." I grabbed the milk and went to the refrigerator, but stopped short when I heard a rustle of fabric. I looked behind and found her dress off, wearing a black lace bra with matching panties.

She came closer, "You can have me, Chad." She guided my empty hand to the clasp of her bra, making me undue it.

Before the bra came off though, I turned around and opened the refrigerator. "Don't wanna." I mumbled. I grabbed a few blueberries in exchange for putting back the milk, but when I went back to my bowl, I found the maid nude. "Shit."

"Don't you want me?" She swayed her hips, dripping so I would look down there...and it worked. I forced my eyes back to hers though. Somehow, this felt wrong. On a normal day, I would have attacked her, probably while she's still sleeping probably.

"Carol, stop." She jumped onto me, wrapping her legs around my waist. She glided her hand under my shirt, and as much as I wanted it, I stopped myself from groaning. I dropped her down to the floor, not holding back my weight. She wiggled under the pressure, but I just smiled. After a while, she couldn't breathe, so I kissed the nape of her neck. "Let me have my fucking breakfast alone. If you attempt to seduce me again, you're fired." I got up, and grabbed my bowl of cereal. I dropped the blueberries in, and walked toward my living room. At the doorway, I smirked, "Slut."

I sat on my couch and turned the TV on. It blasted at high volume, making me deaf for a moment. I lowered the volume and realized it was the news channel.

"-we're at crime scene of Sonny Munroe and-"

"Not again." I groaned. Why can't they let the poor girl alone?

"Now for the folks who wonder why this little girl is so much trouble, read the Tween Weekly's magazine! For a limited time, it is for $14.99!"

Pssh, great. Now everybody is going to buy a copy.

"Officer, what do you think happened?" The news reporter asked a burly man.

"Well, clearly, Miss Munroe had killed both her parents. It's travestying-"

Cereal and milk flew in the air as I took a spit take. Are officers really that dumb nowadays? Can they not see the whole truth?! That must be an actor! It must be!

"So that's the girl you like? Ugh, what does she have that I don't?" Carol asked, still not clothed.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

"Really, she only has the boobs! She has never been in bed either-" She ran away as I threw a pillow at her hard.

"Fuck!" I glanced back at the TV, now showing the set.

"It's a shame. She seems so nice." The man said, rubbing his temples.

"If I ever meet her, I would give her a spank in the butt! No, I would definitely kill her!" The woman sneered.

"You're so right, Jill, but I would rather run for my life!"

"Haha, now onto-"

I turned off the TV and threw the remote controller at it. Why are people so fucking stupid now a days? Shit, Nico was right. I did screw up her life. I sat there for a minute, wondering what to do. Seconds became minutes, and minutes became hours. It was the afternoon by the time my phone rang.

_Nico. _

Why is he calling me? Isn't he still mad at me? I picked it up, asking, "Yo my buddy. What's wrong? I thought you were mad at me."

"I am, and it's not my choice that I'm talking to you. You see, something happened."

"Woah, this sounds serious, what happened?"

"Your assistant is in the hospital."

"_Sonny?!_" I asked, standing up.

"No, James."

* * *

**I'm sorry guys! I'm late, I know, so that's why I'm ditching the whole every tenth day. This time, it's every 15th so I don't give you crap like this and you actually get a 3,000-4,000 words chapter that's actually good. That means you have to wait a month...Sorry...This story isn't getting better at all, so you might as well ditch this story and read my other one. Geez, I'm a bad writer. Well, tell me if I should delete this story, because I'm one step from it! I'm sorry this is so short, but the next chapter is long.**

**Also, people are asking when there will be a Channy. Honestly, I don't know! It might be the next chapter, 10 or 20 chapters next, or maybe even never! Besides, Channy is what destroyed it, if you watched the episodes. So there might be a Sonny and Chad instead! Hah, I just made Sad from Sonny and Chad. There will be a Channy...soon...even if they break up in the end.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chad's POV_

"I don't give a fuck," I sighed, glad it wasn't Sonny. I sat down again, and reluctant to turn on the TV, I decided to examine a picture of myself. Blonde styled hair, mesmerizing crystal blue eyes...damn, I look hot!

I heard a mumble of voices and then Nico sighed, "Sonny almost died committing suicide today."

I jumped again, "Why!? Did anybody threaten her whatsoever?"

"Well get your fuckin' ass over here and I'll explain it to you!" He hanged up without another word, clearly showing he was pissed at me.

* * *

I passed the speed limit probably by 40 miles or something, but I didn't care. The cops don't even dare touch me. I parked right in front of the hospital, and got out of the car. An ambulance was nearby, recently dropping off Jason, I assume. I took a deep breath and adjusted my jacket before entering the doors. I greeted the lady at the counter, and flashed her one of my dazzling smiles. "James Conroy."

The lady in her late 20's giggled and twirled her hair, "No, you're Chad Dylan Cooper!"

"No," I cleared my throat, "I'm here for James Conroy."

"Now what type of man is here for him?" She leaned in close to me, unbuttoning her shirt, giving me a view of her bra. "Listen, we can-"

"James Conroy." I interrupted, "What room is he in?"

Her eyebrow twitched, and she clucked her tongue. She turned around to face the computer, and clicked numerous things. When she turned back to me, I no longer found her wearing a bra. "Room 207, on the tenth floor. Would you like me to walk you there?"

"No, you still have to help this man." I sidestepped and brought an old man in front of me just as she was slipping off her shirt.

The elder gave a toothless grin and swung his cane in the air, "Woo-hoo! You have the finest-"

I left before I could hear the rest. I made my way to the elevator, and found myself waiting with a fragile nurse. Geez, why do I keep on attracting girls today? The elevator dinged, and we both went in. "Where are you getting off on?" I asked, already pushing the tenth floor button.

"I'm getting off on the ninth, sonny."

_Sonny? _I shook my head, and after pushing the button, went to the back of the elevator. The old woman stood there proudly, rolling on her feet.

"Now, I can see you staring at me there." She said. "I just don't know what for."

"I was wondering why you are so happy. These are times of depression, you know."

"Well, why do I have to be depressed?" She faced me, and I saw a star in her eyes. "If there's enough depression, that doesn't mean I have to add to it."

I glanced at the floor number we just passed. Third floor.

"It's just...how can you stay happy?"

"Well, what's so sad? There's a girl who people claims to kill her father-" I winced at this point, "-but did she really? Maybe the world was better off without her father."

_Fifth floor. _

"How do you know though?"

"Sonny!" I winced again, and had to pinch myself to refrain from doing anything. "I could tell you that the sky is actually white, and there were never any blue! Maybe the sky _looks _like blue because of the reflection of the water! How do you know if anything is true?"

_Seventh floor. _

I bit my cheek, we have science for that. Clearly, the woman is too old and believed the tales. The woman laughed, but it ended up all scratchy. She bend over and began a series of cough attacks. I froze, not knowing what to do. She stood up again, and I saw her smile. "We need hope, sonny. If you base your life on all the bad stuff, you won't realize the good stuff."

The elevator dinged, and the woman began making her way out. "Wait!" I almost shouted. She turned around again, and I asked, "I'm sorry, I couldn't find your name tag. What's your name?"

"Nurse Nancy." With that, she left the elevator.

* * *

I got off the next floor, pondering on her words. _But doesn't the bad stuff make us who we are today? _If my parents never left me...

_Room 207._

I skidded to a stop, and peered into the room. Nico had his head buried in his hands, and I heard him mutter, "Asshole." However, I don't think he meant that to James. James had two casts on his arm, and I was surprised he was still living. Even in his pitiful state, I still wanted to kill him. Who was he to desert Sonny like that?!

I stomped in, but was caught short when Nico bumped into me. "Get out of my way!" I yelled.

"H-hey! Dude, what is your problem?" He held me back, and pushed me down to the floor. Damn, I need to work out more. "He saved Sonny's life!"

"What do you mean? He just dumped Sonny. This is all just a show, isn't it?!" I stood up again, but Nico pushed me into a chair.

"Breathe, man. Sonny found out about the magazine. She freakin' _jumped out of a window, _Chad. She jumped into 7 flights of air. Guess who saved her?"

Nico continued when I didn't respond. "James did. Well, Sonny landed on him, but he took all the damage."

"So he didn't really save her." I muttered. "How is he still living though?"

"When Sonny jumped, her friend grabbed her foot, leaving Sonny dangling on the window sill. Her friend, losing her grip, yelled out for help, and Jason was in the floor under them. He opened the window and caught Sonny just in time as she fell. He broke two of his arms in the process, but managed to carry Sonny in. She fell on him, breaking his ribs."

"Is Sonny okay?" I stood up, remembering her broken ribs as well.

"Calm down! Yes, she's fine!"

"Then why am I here?"

"I need to talk to you. What is with your freakin' obsession with Sonny? She's hurt enough, and she doesn't have to lose her virginity too!"

"She's a virgin?"

"Yes! Of course she is! How do you not know?"

_Well, when I fuck girls, I don't pay attention to whether they're a virgin or not..._but of course, I didn't say that. I just shrugged. "Look, I don't want to hurt her that way."

"Of course you don't." He rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I may want it, but I want everything! You know that!" I saw Nico's eyes softened a bit, but they hardened again. "I...I don't know. I wanted it at first, but now...she seems like a baby chick. I...I don't want anyone hurting her, but I don't want me hurting her! I don't want anyone else having her except me though! God, I don't make sense!" I sat down again.

Nico stood there for a while, and a silence bestowed over us. After what seems like decades, he broke it, "How long have you felt this?" He almost whispered.

"When...when she slept over at my house. She seemed so fragile when she came cry-" I stopped myself short. Surely Sonny didn't want Nico to hear that. Nico looked at me in confusion, but I just cleared my throat. "I don't know what it means. I'm so...I'm torn!"

Nico finally smiled and patted my shoulder, "Mr. Dylan Cooper finally has found a love."

"What do you mean?"

"You're in love with her, Chad."

"No I'm not!" I protested, "If you're in love, then you should want her!"

"Pssh, that was what _love _was to the old Chad. Real love is wanting the best for another, even if it means making them not like you."

"That can't..." My sentence got caught short as it hit me. She can't love me after all. I'll break her heart like nothing. I never had a real girlfriend, so I might end up killing her, seeing how broken she already is. "I can't love her, can I?"

I heard a loud clash at the end of the hallways, and immediate apologies. Still, whoever that dropped something continued running. Sonny appeared at the door several seconds later, all flushed. I had an instant desire to brush her hair away, but I knew that would do no good. _I might as well forget her and try to deny my feelings, _I thought.

"Chad," she scoffed.

"Sonny," I mocked, although my heart wasn't in it. She ignored me, and went up to James.

"Nico..." Nico muttered. "Nobody cares about big N..." He left the room, muttering something about wanting to have true love.

Sonny put a hand up to James's forehead, and I felt annoyed. "Hello! I'm right here!"

She turned around, and gave me a look of dismay. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, can't I see my assistant who's injured?"

"I hardly believe you care for him."

"I hardly believe you came crawling back to the one who ditched you!" I snapped back at her.

"Well, he saved my life!" She crossed her arms, blowing a strand of air out of her face.

"Anybody would have done that!" _I would have done that. _

She pouted, "I-"

I stood up and kissed her lips. It was a full-on attack at first, but then she softened and closed her eyes. She went limp, and her body softly pressed against me. A warning flashed in my head, and it seemed like I was kissing the life out of her. I released. _Oh my god, why did I do that? _Playing my role, I smirked, "That got you to shut up, didn't it?"

Instead of complaining again, she just stood there silently. _Oh no, I didn't destroy her, did I? _She looked somber and like that time in the elevator, I didn't know what to do. She looked at me with moist eyes, and whispered, "Can you kiss me one more time?"

That took me back. "Why?" I asked.

"Please." She begged. I stared at her for a second, and then, very slowly, I kissed her softly. Our lips barely touched, but then she pressed harder, wrapping her arms around my neck and playing with my hair. I felt a spark, and I felt relaxed, like I was carrying around the weight of the earth the whole time. She made me feel whole, and I knew I couldn't live without her. I just can't. And I won't.

She let go, and looking at me one last time, she shook her head. "No..." She ran out of the door, leaving me stunned. I grasped what was happening and ran out the door. I glimpsed doctors around a fallen computer monitor, and found her zig-zagging around them. I followed close behind, but she stayed ahead of me with her tiny body.

"S-Sonny!" I yelled, pushing a doctor out of the way. She stopped at an intersection, then ran left. I tripped over my own feet, but didn't stop. "God damn that girl!" Nico came into the view, but he was occupied with a blonde chick. Sonny ran past them, and the blonde swirled her head to see who was interrupting their conversation. She then began running to, and I came to a slow as I met Nico. I could never outrun her, and plus, Sonny was going to meet me at my house anyway.

"Dude, what did you do?" Nico asked.

I glanced at the tiny dot of her, and then said, "I don't really know."

* * *

__**Well, that's the seventh chapter! I know it's not the 15th, but I feel bad for being late the other time, so I'm making it up by posting early! Although, you'll have to wait until October 15th for the next chapter. Just so you know, this is rated M, so you have been warned. Next chapter will be a little bit...steamy...If I have enough encouragement, I might update it early! Here's a sneak peak!**

****I glanced at the beauty before me, and fiddled with her soft, curly hair. She opened her eyes, and I smiled. I gave her a long kiss, but let go right to the edge where she needed to breathe. I kissed her on the forehead for the millionth time, and she closed her eyes, tracing my abs. She's the other whole of me, and even if I can break her, I'm willing to take the risks. I won't have it any other way. I whispered, "I love you," but she already fell asleep. I could have sworn, though, I saw a tiny smile.


End file.
